


Soy tuyo

by Delta_Joestar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Joestar/pseuds/Delta_Joestar
Summary: O'Malley disfruta de ser un verdadero bastardo con todo mundo.En especial con su anfitrión.|☆|☆|☆|
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/O'Malley | AI Program Omega
Kudos: 13





	Soy tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es mi primera vez publicando aquí!
> 
> Tan solo es una historia que se me ocurrió en la ducha. Espero que la disfrutes.

O'Malley disfruta de ser un verdadero bastardo con todo mundo.

En especial con su anfitrión.

|☆|☆|☆|

— ¿Sabes algo, O'Malley? Eres malo... ¡Y eso no es bueno! —exclamó con preocupación el joven médico mientras se veía en el espejo.

— ¿Crees que me importa eso, estúpido? —su mirada preocupada se convirtió en una de fastidio y desinterés cuando la voz profunda salió de su misma boca.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que Frank tenía algún tipo de personalidad múltiple o que estaba loco. Lo que esas personas no sabrían es que Frank estaba bajo el "control" de una IA con problemas neuróticos, de ira y obsesión por dominar la galaxia.

— No es para tanto lo que hice allá —comentó divertido y con el tono malicioso de siempre.

— ¿No es para tanto? ¡Casi matas a ambos equipos y dejaste a López sin un cuerpo! —la IA no contestó— ¿No podrías dejar de ser el malo por, al menos, cinco minutos?

— No —y luego se echó a reír como un maniático. Después de unos segundos riéndose de tal forma, por fin se detuvo y luego suspiró— ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz, pequeño tonto?

— No, gracias —contestó con nerviosismo.

— Igual lo haré.

Antes de que Frank pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió un cosquilleo y el como ya no podía controlar su cuerpo.

— ¿Te asusta que yo tenga el control, DuFresne? —O'Malley levantó la mano de Frank. El médico sabía que era su mano, pero no se sentía así— ¿Por qué te golpeas? —la palma abierta se estrelló contra su blanca mejilla, dejando un sutil rojo— Mierda, esto sí es divertido —y continuó manipulando a DuFresne para que se abofeteara.

— ¡Detente! —ambas mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso rojo, y de sus ojos descendía un río de lágrimas. No pudo reprimir un sollozo por el dolor— Por favor, detente.

La IA detuvo sus golpes pero sin dejar el control sobre el otro. Observó con atención el reflejo en el espejo; debía admitirlo, Doc se veía tierno y vulnerable de esa forma... Y despertó algo en él.

Movió las manos hasta el cuello de Frank, lo acarició con delicadeza antes de apretar con fuerza su cuello, empezando a asfixiarlo. El médico negó repetidas veces, las lágrimas volvieron y comenzó a toser con fuerza. Después de unos segundos de tortura, decidió aflojar el intenso agarre y Doc ya pudo respirar "normalmente".

— Je... Oye, ¿Nunca te has metido los dedos? —la pregunta tenía mucho tono de insinuación, lástima que Doc sea tan inocente para ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Para que lo haría? Nunca me he visto en la necesidad de inducirme el vómito o algo así —contestó con confusión y aún tratando de respirar bien.

— ¡Eso no, idiota! —la IA le dio un zape en el costado derecho de la cabeza— Eres médico, debes de saber algo de anatomía.

— Yo... Sigo sin entender a que te refieres —estaba de verdad confundido ¿En dónde más podría meter sus dedos?

— Eres el médico más imbécil que he conocido —hubo una pequeña pausa— Entonces yo lo tengo que descubrir.

— ¡Dime! Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres —parecía un niño pequeño con los pucheros que hacía al no recibir una explicación.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, excepto que sus manos empezaron a quitarle con torpeza la ropa— ¡Oye, esto es vergonzoso! —O'Malley rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de darle un apretón a la entrepierna de Frank— No ha-hagas eso —para cuando acordó, ya estaba completamente desnudo frente al espejo.

— Bonitas piernas, ¿A qué hora abren? —O'Malley hizo que Doc se apretara los muslos antes de encajar las uñas, provocándole un pequeño sangrado.

— Eres tan vulgar —sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo se sentó sobre el piso— Uhh, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer... —sus piernas se abrieron, dejando expuestas sus partes íntimas.

La cara de Frank se estaba volviendo roja, era muy vergonzoso al voltear al espejo y ver su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto. Para aumentar la intensidad de la situación: O'Malley lo hizo levantar una pierna, dejando ver su entrada.

— ¿Ya entendiste a qué me refería con lo de los dedos? —su mano se movió hasta su trasero, amasando sus glúteos— Que suaves~ —Doc gimió con vergüenza.

O'Malley dejó en paz esa zona... Por el momento. Los dedos se dirigieron hasta sus labios— Chupa, zorra —DuFresne negó— ¿O lo prefieres en seco?

Frank pensó unos segundos antes de abrir la boca; los dedos entraron con brusquedad, y él no tenía más opción que hacer lo que se le ordenó.  
Una vez bien lubricados, salieron de su boca.

Frank gimió cuando sus dedos mojados se arrastraron sobre su entrada, haciendo una pequeña presión y estirando un poco.  
O'Malley quería que sufriera.

Su dedo índice lo penetró con lentitud, transmitiéndole una sensación extraña e incomodidad por el cuerpo.

— Sácalo —suplicó con voz quebrada— Esto es muy incómodo y antihigiénico para mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que me importa? —un segundo dedo se abrió paso en él, ganándose un gemido lastimero del médico— ¿Duele? —O'Malley movió los dedos con brusquedad, ganando otro gemido pero más fuerte— Si esto te duele... —los dedos empezaron a moverse rápido, entrando y saliendo sin delicadeza alguna. Los gemidos eran música para la IA— ¿Cómo reaccionarás cuando tengas algo más grande adentro? —su voz no salió a través de Doc, tan sólo sonó en su cabeza, así no interrumpiría los hermosos sonidos que hacía su anfitrión.

O'Malley continuó con esta pequeña y humillante tortura durante un tiempo más, lo hizo hasta que el cuerpo de DuFresne tembló con fuerza y un gemido diferente salió de él. La IA pudo sentir eso... Encontró su punto dulce.

Los movimientos cesaron y O'Malley habló en la mente del médico— ¿Pero que acabo de encontrar? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido— ¿Pasa algo interesante si lo vuelvo a hacer? —ambos dedos presionaron en ese punto, consiguiendo que Doc gimiera con placer y que el miembro empezara a ponerse algo duro— Pequeña perra, te encanta esto —el movimiento de dedos continuó, pero ahora enfocándose únicamente en esa zona. No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que Doc estuviera completamente duro y con pre semen escurriendo por su polla.

Los ojos de Frank se pusieron en blanco al estar siendo estimulado de tal forma; sus jadeos y balbuceos incoherentes eran otra forma de expresar lo sobreestimulado que se encontraba en esos momentos.

— Siento que me ve-vengo —logró articular apenas.

— No tienes permiso de venirte —su mano libre de movió, por "voluntad propia", hasta su polla, la apretó con algo de fuerza, no fue mucha pero sí suficiente para negarle su orgasmo. DuFresne gimoteó en forma de súplica— Todo tiene un precio, DuFresne~ —los dedos continuaron masajeando su próstata— Quiero que te humilles para mí. Suplica, llora, gime, lo que sea, pero que sea solo para mí.

Doc no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, ¿Debía humillarse para tener su preciado orgasmo? Su orgullo no lo dejaría vivir con eso...

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, casi al punto de provocarle un sangrado, cuando O'Malley volvió a masajear su punto dulce.

Al carajo con el orgullo, de verdad necesitaba eso.

— Por favor, O'Malley —sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez era por puro placer— Deja que me venga.

— Aún quiero escuchar algo más, tú sabes qué es —Doc podía jurar que eso sonó casi como un ronroneo en sus oídos.

— Soy tuyo —él continuó llorando por lo intenso que todo se sentía— Soy tu perra, soy todo tuyo.

— Buen chico —O'Malley por fin soltó su polla, dando paso a su tan anhelado orgasmo.

El cuerpo de Doc se tensó por completo al momento en que su orgasmo se dio. Su propio semen manchó su pecho, abdomen, de hecho, el chorro fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar parte de su rostro. Después de unos segundos se desplomó por completo y con cansancio. Eso fue...

— Parece que fue el mejor orgasmo que has tenido en toda tu miserable vida —DuFresne solo jadeaba, ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras. 

O'Malley retiró los dedos, le llamó la atención que Doc gimió de forma extraña, como si le molestara estar vacío.

— Oh, DuFresne... Cuando tenga mi propio cuerpo —la mano manchada de semen se arrastró por su torso en una suave caricia — Volveré por ti, y créeme... Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Lo prometo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Frank antes de caer por completo en un sueño profundo.


End file.
